


Worth More than Many Sparrows

by buttercups3



Series: Through the Glass Darkly [1]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Charlie mildly crushing on Miles, F/M, Graphic Sex, Tom deploying Bible verses in otherwise smutty story, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercups3/pseuds/buttercups3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles's helicopter piloting is causing Charlie to reflect on her recent voyeurism of Miles x Nora (helicopters vibrate, ok?) and her own illicit (if relatively harmless) crush on her uncle. No explicit incest, just interest on Charlie's part. Takes place between "Clue" and "Children of Men." Written to kick off Charlie Matheson Appreciation Week!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth More than Many Sparrows

**Author's Note:**

> Um, I've long been waiting to indulge my Charlie voyeurism fixation, so if you must judge: judge! This could even become a series - that is how much Charlie voyeurism energy I have pent up, ya'll.
> 
> Update: The series is now a reality.

Charlie’s a little ashamed of it, but if she’s honest, it’s a bit of a crush. She’d always fancied herself a daredevil, the kind of person who pokes at snakes, but until she’d (re)met her uncle Miles, she’d never known anyone who could poke the snake, skewer the snake, and javelin-launch the poor sod directly through a militiaman’s eye…all while appearing vaguely drunk and suicidally bereaved. It makes her feel like she’s five years old, this giggling, idolatrizing phase she’s blundering through, but she blames the giant shitstorm her life has become. Losing Dad, losing Danny, the on again off again firecracker bursts of Jason onto her ovaries – no men are dependable, except Miles (and even he unleashed a series of heart-rending threats before he stabilized). Besides, Miles is easier to crush on, because he’s such an impossibility; he’s safe.

At this point in the chess game against Monroe, Miles looks like complete shit – his hair is stringy and unwashed; his eyes are puffy, the skin taut and blue around them; his nose might be broken from Jim’s parting blows; and he’s gotten dreadfully, unsettlingly skinny. It’s a little bit more difficult to sustain the fantasy of Miles in this state, until Charlie remembers that he’s undergone this transformation for her. To keep her safe. And it’s pretty damn sexy that amongst his never-ending arsenal of talents, Miles can fly a helicopter in a pinch. Charlie may be surrounded by Tom Neville, Jason, and Nora, but the long, rough flight rattles her into a deep reverie that makes her blush.

* * *

It happened back when they were fighting with the Rebels, before Nora was kidnapped. Charlie was supposed to be sorting maps for an impending campaign, and they were contained in the closet in Miles’s office at headquarters. Charlie had closed the closet door to reach the top shelf and was suddenly cognizant that she had company. Miles and Nora entered the office, slammed the door and locked it, and from between the wide slats in the closet, Charlie could clearly behold them fiercely making out. She stopped breathing. What could she possibly do? Announce herself? No, that was out of the question, because Nora had just peeled the sweaty longsleeve from Miles’s wiry torso and was removing her own shirt and bra, her tan breasts tumbling out. This had just passed from awkward to mortifying.

So Charlie didn’t move. But neither could she peel her eyes away from the spectacle before her. She’d never had sex. She did not grow up with access to pornography. This was the first time she’d seen two adults doing it. She was frankly a little taken aback by how barbarically it unfolded.

Miles slammed Nora against and then onto his desk, yanking down her pants and panties. Nora scuffed her brown, dainty feet across his shoulders, and he sucked on her toe as he lowered to his knees. Charlie couldn’t make out all the details of what happened next, but she could see Miles bury his lips in the black crop of curls obscuring Nora’s sex. Nora groaned and threw her head back, wrapping her legs around his neck in a chokehold. Miles paused to regard the results of his work, smirking, licking a finger and plunging it into Nora's folds without a trace of hesitation.

“Fuck!” Nora panted.

Charlie sank down onto her knees and allowed her fingers to press against her sweaty crotch in an attempt to feel what Nora was feeling. Miles was standing again, four fingers now forced into Nora’s slit, and she curled her hands around Miles’s tattooed biceps, impaling herself on him gamely.

When Miles removed his hand, he looked at it with an air of admiration and commented, “So fucking wet.” Nora kicked out a leg in between his and ran it upward along a thigh until it collided with his balls, to which he complained, “Oof. Easy now.”

“Easy?” Nora chided. “Since when do you like it gentle, General Matheson? You’re only happy when I’m practically ripping your dick off your body.”

Miles half grinned. “You’re the one who likes it rough, Babe. I just oblige.”

The prospect of seeing Miles’s dick – of seeing Nora being violent with it – forced Charlie’s hand to migrate down her pants and take hold of her bare nub. She sucked air in so forcefully at the sensation, she was afraid they’d heard.

But no, Nora appeared too preoccupied with unsheathing Miles’s cock, which sprang from his pants like a startled jack-in-the-box. It was everything Charlie could have hoped for: big, slick with sweat, and dripping with precum. Holy hell it was hot.

Nora spat in her hand and began working the shaft, scraping her nails over the head.

Miles was writhing and objecting, but she told him, “Shut up, and take it like a man.”

“Fuck! Jesus! Ow, Nora!” Miles bit his lip, just as she leaned forward to engulf as much of his length as she could cram into her delicate mouth.

Miles’s legs loosened like jellyfish, and he had to brace himself with both hands on her petite shoulders.

“Uhhh,” he gasped, and Charlie allowed herself to think the dirtiest of swearwords: _Fuck!_ as she shoved a few of her fingers inward and even allowed a third to migrate toward her dry pucker, toying with its illicit entrance.

By the time Charlie opened her eyes to check on Miles’s and Nora’s progress, he was smoothing her hair with a hand and attempting to refocus himself.

“Prepare to be fucked, Clayton,” he declared with a menacing grin. She extracted her mouth from his dick with a lurid pop and settled back on the desk with her legs spread open, her sex glistening and swollen.

“No, not that way.”

“Oh, men and their stupid desk fantasies.”

Miles shrugged and motioned for her to flip around with his index finger. _Lasso._ She complied, bending over and sticking her bare ass in the air like a target.

“Just use the proper entrance, or I’ll kick you in the balls.” Nora glared back with narrowed eyes.

“Can’t I have any fun?”

“Sure. Some. Not _all_ the fun, greedy bastard.”

Miles chuckled happily – Charlie had basically never seen him this relaxed or downright jolly. He slid his dick into Nora, smearing saliva messily over her smaller pucker, allowing his finger to rest just inside.

“Mmm,” Nora grunted. Miles’s pants were still pooling around his waste, but Charlie could see his magnificent dick slipping in and out of Nora's slit, his pelvis slamming against her butt cheeks with a _thwap, thwap_ , as he fingered her asshole.

“Harder Matheson, harder, goddamnit!”

“Jesus, Nora, I can’t go any harder from this angle! There's a fucking bone in the way."

Nora gave him a backward glance that suggested, _Don't give me your shit_ , so Miles pulled out and lifted Nora like she was made out of air, draped her over a shoulder - a caveman with his floppy conquest - and released her to the floor.

Charlie was rather alarmed at the vulgarity but also nearly at her peak. She dug all of her fingers further in her sensitive holes and with her neighboring thumb, clobbered her clit.

Miles removed the rest of his clothes at last. His ass was perfect and shapely, and his numerous constellations of scars only made his lean muscles look more rugged and appealing. He mounted Nora in missionary style, and somehow, despite the prosaic nature of the position, managed to be sexier than ever. He was grinding Nora so hard that Charlie was a little concerned for her woman parts. But Nora chanted encouragingly:

“Yes! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me!” There was no Alpha in this game.

“Ok, woman. That’s what I’m doing, but can you keep it down? There’re soldiers on the other side of that door,” Miles complained, biting her swollen bottom lip. She held onto him for dear life, as he pounded the ever-loving snot out of her.

“Can’t last,” Miles warned suddenly, looking terrified at his sudden realization.

“No. Stay in me! Hold the fuck on - I'm almost there!” Nora demanded, digging her nails into his flesh to chain him in place.

Charlie could see Miles trying to pull back, but Nora remained glued to him, grinding forward and coming, shivering, sliding her face down Miles’s chest hair, as he, too, was shattering: “Shit, fuck, uuhhh,” clearly coming inside her, all the while fighting not to and inevitably losing because bodies will be bodies. Charlie broke then at last, her muscles contracting around her fingers, especially the smaller pucker, seizing her, pushing her involuntarily further in. She realized then that she was an utter wet mess, her panties and jeans soaked through with buckets of arousal.

Miles moved his sweaty hair from his face, while milking the last of the come from his dick. “Nora. For fuck’s sake. This is not a game. When I say _when_ , I _mean_ when…”

Nora did look rather remorseful. She’d collapsed on her back. “Well I’m the one who has to deal with any consequences.” She waved him off.

Miles wiped the come off his dick on his nearby boxers and got to his feet. “Come on, Nora. Don’t say that.”

She stood up, dribble meandering down her legs. “Well it’s reality.”

Miles pulled her toward his naked body with a violent jerk and kissed her lips with incredible gentleness – the only tenderness Charlie had seen them exchange in the past thirty minutes.

“Babe. I’m not going anywhere,” he said into her hair.

Nora shrugged, shoved him lightly away, and began dressing. “You may not have a choice in the matter. War. People die."

It's then that Charlie realized: women bear a special burden in the Black when it comes to sex. It was not a particularly pleasant thought, but she was still coming down off her own orgasm. She sighed at last without inhibition, then she froze, because Miles and Nora froze.

“You hear something?” Nora asked Miles.

He listened for a moment and shook his head.

“Ok. See you at 1600 for the briefing." Nora smoothed her hair, and no one would have ever guessed what she'd been doing.

“See ya.”

They didn’t exchange so much as a parting glance, and Nora was gone. Miles put his hands on his hips and briefly looked grumpy, pensive. His eyes traveled toward the closet. Charlie tried to will herself invisible. Miles just pursed his lips and left.

* * *

Charlie’s made herself wet reliving this encounter as the helicopter sputters onward toward the Tower. She wonders if Miles does all women like that: brutally, unceremoniously, with an ending smidge of tenderness. She wonders if Nora had gotten pregnant…but torture at the hands of Monroe would have dispensed with that problem, most likely. The current Nora hardly resembles a human – it’s impossible to imagine her producing another human.

Tom is shouting some Bible passage at Jason as they watch a flock of sparrows explode into an instinctive diagram, which looks random only to the ignorant human eye.

“Not one of them will fall to the ground outside His care! Even the very hairs of your head are numbered. So don’t be afraid; you’re worth more than many sparrows. That’s Mathew 10: 29-31, Boy. Must be a great comfort to folks who believe that shit. Huh?”

Charlie thinks: why memorize and quote it if you don’t believe it? Tom has a frightening grin on his face. But Charlie reflects on the words for a moment. Yes, it’s bad that she’s turned on by her uncle. Naughty that she's watched him have sex with his girlfriend. But she supposes what she really wants from Miles is just comfort and security. The idea that he could know the hairs on her head, because she’s worth more than many sparrows, so she doesn’t have to be afraid. It may sound like a joke to Tom, but it’s a truth that’s animating her this very minute. She's still caught between being a child and being an adult.


End file.
